pudding_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Denton English
Prince Denton English is the heir to the royal family of the Relano Region and the only child of the King, Kendall English. As heir to the royal family he's a very active force in the politics of the region, and makes regular public appearances. For most of his life he was a very popular figure, however in recent years, following the Turner Incident, his popularity has waned, especially in Southern Relano. History Early Life Denton English was born in 1332 to Kendall and Janie English. He grew up on Capitol Island, alongside the heir to the church, Samson Brown. The two were inseparable in their early years, with only their lessons driving them apart. Denton had an entirely average response to his education, learning all he was presented, but not excelling in any way. In the courts however, Denton shined, and he developed into a skilled negotiator. When his and Samson's classes were merged, and Samson's abilities as a statesman became known, it was assumed the pair would be an unstoppable force in the years to come. Pokemon Journey In 1347, Denton and Samson set out on their pokemon journey. This journey was largely a formality, and a right of passage, as members of the royal family and the church were both forbidden from participating in the Pokemon League. They insisted on it anyway, wanting to see the region through the eyes of the common folk, and they were allowed to challenge gyms and collect badges to help with this experience. The journey proved to be fairly successful, as the pair grew to be strong trainers, and they met and made many friends. The majority of these friends were nobles however, as despite the intention of the journey, the pair avoided Pokemon Centres. It was during this journey that Denton met Alexandria Summers. The pair became good friends, and while romantic tensions, and rumors of such flew, the pair never solidified a relationship. Courtship with Elle Turner After his journey, Denton's life settled, and for a few years he was a fairly quiet figure, for a prince. In 1349 however, he accompanied Samson to his meeting with William Turner. At this meeting he met Elle Turner, and the pair promptly fell in love. By all accounts, they excused themselves from the meeting, and spent hours talking on the balcony. This talk lead to a courtship, and in the following weeks Denton visited Elle regularly. The pair traveled the region extensively, and Elle's career as a contest champion fell to the side. In 1350 the relationship grew more serious, with Elle moving to live with Denton, first on Capitol Island, and then in their own estate on Firesister Island. Gossip flew, and it was believed that the two were engaged, or that Elle was pregnant. In the few public appearances she made, Elle denied the pregnancy, however the engagement was confirmed. The Turner Incident As the year progressed, Elle's public appearances became fewer and fewer, and she seemed more and more stressed in them, until eventually, in 1351, she broke off the engagement, and moved back to live with her family. Following the break up, Denton came forward to confess that he had born witness to contest rigging by William, and the rest of the Turner family during the relationship. In interviews he confessed guilt of not speaking up sooner, saying he was scared that the relationship would explode around him if he did. He also spoke of Elle's aggression, and abusive behavior. Despite Denton's claims, Elle remained the darling of the contest community. Following the accusations, a royal commission was given by the King to investigate the accusations against the Turner family. Samson lead the investigation, and he quickly concluded that the family was guilty. As a result, the entire Turner family was banned from competing in contests, and Elle vanished from the public eye. The Return of Alexandria Following the resolution of the Turner Incident, Denton began making public appearances in the company of Alexandria, and it came to light quite quickly that the pair were in a courtship. Rumors surrounded them, claiming that Alexandria was the reason Elle left Denton. Denton addressed the rumors readily, claiming that he and Alexandria had been friends during his courtship, and while hints of romance had surfaced as things with Elle were falling apart, the courtship was already very much on the ropes at the time that it started. In the following three years, Alexandria and Denton have remained a couple, even going so far as to get engaged. In spite of their rocky start, the couple have become beloved by the majority of the region, with only Southern Relano holding any grudge against them.